Nothing as it seems
by GabrielBelmont
Summary: The title says it all. Rated M to be safe. HP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Author's note: The dementors did not attack Harry in the summer before his fifth year.**

_Harry was sitting at the edge of the hedges tending to the weeds, when all of a sudden... A snake slivered out of the bushes, heading towards Harry. All he could do was sit and watch the creature coming closer to him. Once it reach him the snake which was decorated in black scales that shimmer in the light with flecks of silver throughout, opened its mouth ready to strike him. It's fangs coming closer to his skin, until it pierced his skin. The fangs sinking in, releasing its venom in Harry's veins. The pain was excruciating, Harry threw his head back to scream, but no sound would come out. He collapse in a heap on the ground as more snakes come out from the bushes joining the snake and sinking their fangs into Harry. Harry's vision started to fade to black and all he could hear was the sound of knocking and screeching._

Harry bolted upright, hands gliding over his body, making sure nothing was out of place. While repeating the words 'it's just a dream', whether to make sure he believed it. The sound of knocking and screeching broke through his mantra,

"Get up boy" screeched Aunt Petunia though his door.

"Coming" sighed Harry as he pushed himself off the bed.

Heading to the small cupboard with threadbare second-hand clothes, that were from his overweight cousin Dudley, which just hanged off him. Wiping the sweat which had accumulated from his dream, and throwing the pjs to the ground. Harry headed downstairs to start breakfast, hoping that there might be some leftovers for him. Setting up the table and placing big portions of English Breakfast for his uncle and cousin, and a fruit salad for his aunt, he turned to start doing his chores for the day: do the dishes, vacuum the floors, wash the windows, clean the living room, tidy his cousins room, and hopefully once that was all done he could allow Hedwig to go hunting for food. His thoughts were broken by the scraping of chairs, as his family sat down for breakfast.

"Freak, when are the other freaks coming to collect you" said his uncle.

"This Friday, uncle" replied Harry.

"Good, can't wait till you leave, just make sure none of them come into the house. Do you understand boy?" stated Vernon.

"Yes, uncle" replied Harry.

'Three more days of the hell hole' thought Harry as he continued to do his chores, as his uncle left for work giving him two measly slices of bread for day and a glass of water. Once the chores where done, Harry making sure none of his relatives were home, as his uncle was at work and his aunt had gone out to London to do some shopping with his cousin. Harry headed towards his room, opening the door, he headed to Hedwig's cage, opening the door to the cage and allowing his snowy white owl to nip friendly at his finger. Opening his window, allowing Hedwig to fly out to hunt for some food for dinner. Walking over to his desk to read the letters his friends have sent him. The letters have stated very little, this worried Harry as he felt like they were cutting him off. They were his first friends as his cousin Dudley would bully any of the kids that would try and be his friends at school, leaving him with no one.

_Hey Mate_

_How is your summer? How is your family treating you? Are you still punishing yourself for what happen to Cedric? I am with Hermione at the moment._

_Bye Ron_

The letter reminded him of what had happened at last year at the end of his fourth year. He was forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament with three other people: Viktor, Fleur and Cedric. Cedric had died in the third task when the cup was a portkey, that had transported them to a graveyard where peter had killed Cedric and Voldemort had been resurrected. Harry believed it was his fault that Cedric had died, due to the fact that he had told him to take the cup with Harry, ultimately leading him to his death. For some reason, recently Harry has stop having the dreams in which Cedric dies but instead has dreams of the snakes, like the one this morning. This makes Harry concerned at what it could mean. Heading to the cupboard under the stairs where his Hogwarts stuff is located. Picking the lock of the door, Harry opens his trunk searching for his divination book. 'The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago' a gift from Hermione for his birthday, the book that he would need for his fifth year of Divination. Closing his trunk and making sure everything was put back in the right spot, so that he wouldn't be caught but his uncle probably wouldn't remember where the stuff was placed. Locking the door to the cupboard, he walked up the stairs to his room.

Once Harry reached his room, he settled on his bed, opening the book and looking at the index for the page for the meaning of snakes. Looking at the page he tried to remember what type of snake it was, but there was no luck. Snake: _To see a snake or be bitten by one in your dream signifies hidden fears and worries that are threatening you. The snake may also refer to a person around you who is callous, ruthless, and can't be trusted. As a positive symbol, snakes represent healing, transformation, knowledge and wisdom._

'That wasn't good' thought Harry, though most of the meanings in this book mean something negative for example for some unknown reasons there is gummy worms. 'what the hell why is there a muggle confectionary in this book' thought Harry. Gummy worms: _To see or eat gummy worms in your dream indicates that an unappealing situation or person is being presented in a more palatable way. The dream is also telling you that you are being misguided or deceived and need to make better, informed decisions. _Tossing the book and hoping that the dream didn't mean anything, Harry laid down on the bed, hoping to have a nap before his family came home and told him to do more chores.

The days passed quickly until it was Friday, they day that he was being taken away from this place hopefully to see his friends or Sirius, his godfather. With his stuff packed and waiting at the front door. For the person Dumbledore sent to pick him up. The door bell rang,

"Get the door freak" Shouted Vernon.

Harry opened the door and to his surprise it was Professor Snape at the door. In long black robes and hair greasy, looking as it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Professor" Harry greeted Snape.

"Potter. Is your stuff ready" Sneered Snape.

"Yes, sir" Replied Harry politely. Harry figured that this year he would try and be nice to the man, as not knowing what could happen in the future. The least he could do was be prepared with alliances and Professor Snape is an exceptional spy and would be a great benefit if they could put away the hate they had for each other. Snape gave him a look that he didn't believe him. Shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Harry grabbed them and stuffed them in to his pocket. Hedwig being a smart owl would be able to find him wherever he went.

"Follow me, Potter" Snapped Snape, turning and walking away.

"Yes, sir" Replied Potter, as he shut the front door and turned to follow Snape. They kept walking until they reached an alleyway. Snape stopped and grabbed Harry by his arm pulling him close to himself before Appariting. They landed in a park that was surrounded by townhouses, Harry stumbled, before collapsing to the ground, taking deep breaths trying not to throw up. Once he got his breath under control and could stand without shaking.

Harry turned to Snape "Couldn't you have at least warned me" Stated Harry.

"Where is the fun in that" Replied Snape. Before shoving a piece of paper in Harry's face.

"Read" Stated Snape.

Looking at the paper with: _12 Grimmauld Place _written on it. Hearing a creak Harry looked up and saw the house 13 and 11 move apart and number 12 coming out in between them. Snape turned after making sure Harry had read the note and headed towards the front door. Harry followed after Snape, heading inside after Snape.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review any opinions are welcomed. :) Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing as it seems**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author Note: ****Bold indicates that it is from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.**

**Enjoy :)**

Stepping inside the townhouse, it was dark and gloomy. "quite" whispered Prof. Snape as they walked silently through the foyer, the wallpapered walls drape and dray. They continued forth passing a staircase heading towards what Harry would presume is the kitchen as a tantalizing smell, wafted from that direction. Passing a painting that for some unknown reason has black curtains across it with silver lining. As Harry was taking another step the wooden floor creaked under him. The curtain slide quickly open and the woman in the painting's mouth flew open, but eyes widen in realization before a peep could be heard. Quickly closing her mouth Walburga Black as the name stated on the name plate under the painting, observed the two men with a critical eye.

"What a blessed meeting this is. I am honoured that both of you would visit the house of Black. I hope you enjoy your stay, and that filthy blood traitor of a son won't ruin it. Let me know if you need anything" stated Walburga.

"Oh I think I will" replied Snape with a gleam in his eye.

While Harry just continued to look at the painting in a somewhat confused manner, not having the slightest clue why she was pleased. The door to the kitchen opened and Sirius stepped out, noise from the kitchen caught the attention of all three. Once Walburga noticed who was at the door she flew into a rage

**"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"**

**"I said-shut-UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he managed to force the curtains closed again.**

**The Walburga screeches died and an echoing silence tell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face him.**

**"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."**

Sirius sneered at Prof. Snape before directing Harry to the kitchen, seating him down at the table, where Mrs Weasley was dishing up lunch. Once noticing that Harry had arrived and looking him up and down before turning and muttering under her breath 'he is far too skinny' and placing a huge plate of food in front of him stating that he should eat it all up. Mrs Weasley then turned to Prof. Snape offering him some food.

"No, I am not staying I only had to deliver potter here and since my work here is done I shall take my leave" stated Prof. Snape before gracefully taking his leave.

"I'm glad Snivellous is finely gone" spat Sirius. Harry feeling a tinge of anger and disgust at his godfather.

"Sirius Black, how could you, he provides more help then you do" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"Looks like Sirius-"

"Is In trouble-"

"Again" stated Fred and George as they sat at the table.

"What did she mean that Prof. Snape provides more help for what" questioned Harry

"I heard he was a spy" Fred said

"No, no, no, I heard that he poisoned people to get information" stated George

"Like those muggle movies, where they get the antidote if they give them the information" replied Fred.

"Yea, wick ain't it. I heard that h-"

"Enough you two, I will not have anyone bad mouthing him while I am here" stated Mrs Weasley quite angrily after hitting the twins on the head cutting of Georges sentence.

" Does that mean we can bad mouth him when you're not around" stated Fred.

"No" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"Yes" shouted Sirius at the same time. Who was shirking in his chair from Mrs Weasley's glare.

"So what is this place" asked Harry.

"This is my ancestry home and headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" replied Sirius as Molly called lunch to the rest of the household.

"But what is everyone doing here" questioned Harry.

**"What is the Order of the Phoenix-?"  
**  
**"It's a secret society," said Sirius quickly. It's society of people who fought against You-Know-Who in the first war."**

**"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all.**

**"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.**

**"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.**

**"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea," said Sirius, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."**

**"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"**

**"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters**

"Enough Sirius" stated Mrs Weasley.

"Hey mate" stated Ron as he walked into the kitchen taking a seat next to Fred.

"Hey Ron" said Harry bitterly remembering the lack of letters he had received during the summer.

"Hi Harry" stated Hermione as she sat down next to Ron, following Hermione was Ginny, nodding to Harry as she sat down.

"Hey Hermione" replied Harry as he started eating his food.

Members from the order of the Phoenix joined the table after greeting and introducing themselves to Harry. Harry met Auror Shacklebolt and Tonks, the real Mad Eye Moody and Mundungus also known as Dung who look liked he couldn't be trusted. Once lunch was done, Mrs Weasley directed Harry to the room he would be staying in with Ron. After unshrinking Harry trunk and Hedwig's cage she headed back downstairs to clean the dishes. Harry opened a window, to allow Hedwig in when she finds him before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"How was your summer? Mate" asked Ron.

"Less exciting than yours, why didn't you tell me?" questioned Harry bitterly.

" Dumbledore told us not" stated Hermione.

"You still could have said something" replied Harry.

"Well sorry we didn't mate" said Ron with a hint of anger in his voice.

Opening his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by the twins apparating into the room.

**"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming at him. '**

**"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.**

**"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-coloured string.**

**"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.**

**"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. 'We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."**

**"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again..."**

**"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.**

**The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.**

**"Oh, hello, Harry!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."**

**Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."**

**"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.**

**"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."**

They all headed to their rooms before wanting for the meeting to end and dinner to be called before proceeding to bed.. Once Pretending to be asleep so Ron would stop talking to him, he waited for the sound of snores. Before turning and lying flat on his back thinking of the events that had happened today. Things like what Walburga had said, how he felt disgusted at the way people treated Prof. Snape. The lack of friendship between Ron and Hermione that had never became the same since the falling out during the Triwizard Tournament. Hoping, just hoping that tomorrow is a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing as it seems**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author Note: Sorry for posting it late. ****Bold indicates that it is from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. **_Italics indicates it is a dream_**. _Bold italics indicates that it is in parseltongue._**

**Poll up on my profile page, vote for the relationship between Harry and Prof. Snape. Guests you can vote via reviews if you want. Please vote.**

**Enjoy :)**

The days passed quickly, as Mrs Wealsey set them to work by cleaning the house Grimmauld Place was truly disgusting. Prof. Snape had only been seen entering the kitchen for the order of the phoenix meetings before leaving as soon as it was over. Walburga hadn't said anything else to Harry she seemed to be keeping a tight lip.

The tension between Ron and Hermione didn't dissipate, leaving for a very silent week between the trio. Fred and George kept Harry involved in there pranks when he was not cleaning, they felt like brothers towards Harry. Sirius spent most of his time mopping around due to various reasons:

1. He was stuck in the house and was bored to death.

2. Someone had been pranking him, the person decide to change Sirius's shampoo with pink hair dye, but that was not all the person also decided to change is body wash to a water proof glue so when he stepped out of the shower a bucket of feathers poured onto him sticking to his body.

All you could hear was a high pitch scream as he looked in the mirror. It seems that the glue and dye would last for a week and nothing worked to get rid of it. Harry had a feeling that it was prof. Snape with the help of kreacher. The week before they were due to go to Hogwarts they received their list of supplies needed for the year. Only two new books **'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard.'**

The day was set, they would be going to get their supplies tomorrow, a few members from the order will be escorting them for 'Harry's safety' even though he believes that he does not need to be protected. The evening went fast and the next thing he knew was that it was the morning of getting the supplies. Mrs Weasley called everyone down for breakfast early in the morning so that the group could get there before it got busy. Once breakfast was done they were lined up along the walkway to the kitchen from the front door. Waiting for the escorts to Diagon Alley, they didn't have to wait long before Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt. Once ready they floo to Diagon Alley, going through the floo last, hating the spinning feeling, stepping out of the fireplace making sure not to stumble or collapse on the floor, he looked around The Leaky Cauldron still has dusty as ever. Walking towards the group he came with, he was knocked to the ground after running into a solid object.

The solid object was in fact Hagrid, "There you are Harry" said Hagrid as he helped Harry back onto his feet, before patting the dust off Harry hard.

"Thank you Hagrid" replied Harry, as he reached the group. Ron and Hermione giving him and Hagrid disgusted looks.

"Filthy Halfbloods the pair of them" Ron said in a whisper, but loud enough that Harry could hear them.

Walking into Diagon Alley the group split into groups Harry was with Hagrid and Mad Eye Moody, Ron was with Shacklebolt, his father and brothers, while Hermione went with Tonks, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Harry went to Flourish and Blotts first to ensure that he had his books for the year before walking out of the shop and heading to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary to get needed ingredients for his potions class this year. Entering Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary Harry walked down the aisles searching for the ingredients that were need. Heading to the next aisle he once again ran into someone, lucky this time it wasn't hard enough to send him stumbling to the ground. Looking up at the person to apologies he realized that he just ran into Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father. Stuttering a quick apology he turned to walk before a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Can i help you sir" Asked Harry as he turned around to face Mr. Malfoy.

"Not at all. In fact a word of warning Mr. Potter, beware of the beast of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, it would not be wise to anger her" Stated Mr. Malfoy before collecting Draco and leaving the store.

Weird thought Harry, what is with all these people saying strange things when in turn all it did was confuse him even more. Exiting the store, Harry headed to the last store he needed to go, Eeylops Owl Emporium in order to buy some treats for Hedwig as she had arrived a few days before. Once the treats the bought Harry and his guards headed back to the meeting point at The Leaky Cauldron. On the way to The Leaky Cauldron Harry felt some kind of tugging sensation, ignoring it he continued to The Leaky Cauldron, until it got stronger nearly tripping him, he decided to see where it lead. Following the tugging sensation it lead him towards a store. The store was Magical Menagerie, requesting if Hagrid and Mad Eye Moody could wait outside for him. Mad Eye Moody grunted and told him not to be too long. Entering the store Harry felt the tugging taking him towards the back of the store. Walking to the back of the store Harry noticed that it not only got darker but also colder, slightly shivering Harry continued forth. Reaching the back of the store Harry let his eyes adjust to the darkness, once adjusted Harry looked around noticing that there was tanks at the back of the store. Heading to the tank that was calling him, he look into the tank hoping to see something, but the tank appeared to be empty, waiting for a few minutes he was rewarded with a moment. A tongue flickered out of a cave in the tank that Harry didn't notice, the tongue was then followed by a body, a snake slithering out of the cave heading towards the edge of the tank where Harry stood. Flickering it's tongue out as if tasting the air it turned towards Harry.

**"**_**Finally we meet massssster**_**"** Hissed the snake at Harry.

**"**_**Masssster?**_**"** Questioned Harry in parseltongue.

**"**_**Yessss, masssster"**_replied the snake.

**"**_**Now take me home"**_ Commanded the snake.

Reaching into the tank for the snake, it's cold skin making Harry shiver as it slithered up his body until it wrapped itself around his neck and it's tongue flickering against his neck. Heading towards the front of the store to pay for the snake, making sure to cover his scar. When he reached the front of the store there was no employee insight, ringing the bell an employee popped out from the curtains that were behind the counter.

"What can i do for you" Asked the employee.

"How much for the snake?" replied Harry

"For that snake i will make it 5 galleons. I am finally glad it is going, it has been here too long" stated the employee.

Harry paid for the snake and headed out of the store to meet with Hagrid and Mad Eye Moody, but before that he quietly hissed to the snake to remain hidden from sight. Meeting the others in The Leaky Cauldron they quickly floo back to Grimmauld Place. Once back Harry set about to put away all the items he had bought. Making sure he was a lone he locked the door to his and ron's room, settling back on his bed he hissed for the snake to come out. The snake untwisted from his neck and arms slithering down Harry's arm onto the bed. Harry gasped once he saw the snake as before in the store he could not see the colour of the snake, but now in the light he could. '_Once it reach him the snake which was decorated in black scales that shimmer in the light with flecks of silver throughout, opened its mouth ready to strike him.' _The dream replayed, the snake looking identical to the snake in his dream. This could not be happening thought Harry as he was left with more questions of what is happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing as it seems**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author Note: ****Bold indicates that it is from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. The Poll will still be up for a few weeks so please vote.**

**Enjoy :)**

The rest of the week went fast for Harry and soon it was time for them to leave Grimmauld Place and head to the platform 9 and 3/4. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had continued to ignore him while say cruel remarks when they passed him. Sirius continued to moan about being stuck in the house and would sometimes keep Harry company while other times it was the twins that spent time with him. When Harry was alone he would talk to his snake whose name is Tezcatlipoca or Poca for short and when he was lost in thought would mumble stuff about being stuck in his brother's Quetzalcoatl body and complaining that he wish he had his legs back, but when Harry asked him about his mumbling, Poca would reply it was nothing. The Order of the Phoenix meetings continued, but for some unknown reason he had no interest in finding out what they were talking about.

The journey to platform 9 and 3/4 took a while due to the fact that they had to walk there from Grimmuald place. Once arriving to the platform they split Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefect's carriage as they both made prefect, heightening their big noses. Ginny had gone off to her friends and the twins disappear, probably to go find Lee. Harry set off with Poca tuck securely and hidden from sight around his neck, to find an empty carriage. After the 12th full compartment Harry was about to give up when on the 13th it was empty, entering into the room Harry stuck his trunk on the rack above the seats. Settling down he casted a warming charm on Poca, leaning against the window Harry was about to drift to sleep when the compartment door flew open. Fred and George stepped inside shutting and locking the door behind them. Sitting down in the seat opposite Harry, they stared at each other for a while, the sound of the train moving was all that could be heard. Fred broke the silence "You know we while be there for you?" he said.

"Not like Ron, Hermoine and Ginny" Stated George.

"We will watch-" said Fred.

"Over you" stated George.

"Because you-" Fred continued.

"Are like a little" Said George

"Brother to us" They stated together.

"Yes" Replied Harry before settling down and resuming to drift off to sleep before he was interrupted, while Fred and George stayed to watch over him.

The sound of the trains wheels screeching woke him up. "Better get dressed quickly little brother" Stated Fred as Harry searched through his trunk for his robes. Throwing the robes over his head and quickly closing his trunk he followed Fred and George out of the train. Heading over to the coaches, he could see that**the coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither-vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.**

"Can you see them?" Harry asked Fred and George while staring at the Horses.

"Yes, we can" They replied before hoping into the carriage, with Harry following them.

The carriage ride was silent as it drew them closer to Hogwarts. The magnificent castle standing tall on the hills edge. It wasn't long before the carriage stopped outside the castle, getting out of the carriage they headed towards the great hall. Entering the great hall they headed towards the Gryffindor table, the twins leading Harry to sit next to them, passing Ron and Hermione who sneered at him. Once seated Harry looked up surveying the teachers table his eyes **lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.**

"Who is that?"questioned Harry to Fred and George.

"Don't know" replied George.

"But she looks like a toad" Stated Fred, while high fiving his brother.

Harry went to continue looking at the teacher table but **the doors from the Entrance Hall opened and long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.**

**The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.**

**The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged.**

**The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:**

**In times of old when I was new**  
**And Hogwarts barely started**  
**The founders of our noble school**  
**Thought never to be parted:**

**United by a common goal,**  
**They had the selfsame yearning,**  
**To make the world's best magic school**  
**And pass along their learning.**  
**'Together we will build and teach!'**  
**The four good friends decided**  
**And never did they dream that they**  
**Might someday be divided,**  
**For were there such friends anywhere**  
**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**  
**Unless it was the second pair**  
**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**  
**So how could it have gone so wrong?**  
**How could such friendships fail?**  
**Why, I was there and so can tell**  
**The whole sad, sorry tale.**  
**Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those**  
**Whose ancestry is purest.'**  
**Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose**  
**Intelligence is surest. '**  
**Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those**  
**With brave deeds to their name, '**  
**Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,**  
**And treat them just the same. '**  
**These differences caused little strife**  
**When first they came to light,**  
**For each of the four founders had**  
**A house in which they might**  
**Take only those they wanted, so,**  
**For instance, Slytherin**  
**Took only pure-blood wizards**  
**Of great cunning, just like him,**  
**And only those of sharpest mind**  
**Were taught by Ravenclaw**  
**While the bravest and the boldest**  
**Went to daring Gryffindor.**  
**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**  
**And taught them all she knew,**  
**Thus the houses and their founders**  
**Retained friendships firm and true.**  
**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**  
**For several happy years,**  
**But then discord crept among us**  
**Feeding on our faults and fears.**  
**The houses that, like pillars four,**  
**Had once held up our school,**  
**Now turned upon each other and,**  
**Divided, sought to rule.**  
**And for a while it seemed the school**  
**Must meet an early end,**  
**What with duelling and with fighting**  
**And the clash of friend on friend**  
**And at last there came c morning**  
**When old Slytherin departed**  
**And though the fighting then died out**  
**He left us quite downhearted.**  
**And never since the founders four**  
**Were whittled down to three**  
**Have the houses been united**  
**As they once were meant to be.**  
**And now the Sorting Hat is here**  
**And you all know the score:**  
**I sort you into houses**  
**Because that is what I'm for,**  
**But this year I'll go further,**  
**Listen closely to my song:**  
**Though condemned I am to split you**  
**Still I worry that it's wrong,**  
**Though I must fulfil my duty**  
**And must quarter every year**  
**Still I wonder whether Sorting**  
**May not bring the end I fear.**  
**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**  
**The warning history shows,**  
**For our Hogwarts is in danger**  
**From external, deadly foes**  
**And we must unite inside her**  
**Or we'll crumble from within**  
**I have told you, I have warned you ...**  
**Let the Sorting now begin.**

**The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbours, and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about. Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.**

**Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.**

**'Abercrombie, Euan.'**

**The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:**

**'Gryffindor!'**

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.**

**Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.**

**The Headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.**

**'To our newcomers,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!'**

**There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate-for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice. They all tucked in and started eating.**

**When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft ...**

**'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.'**

**'Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.**

**'We have had one change in staffing this year.; We are delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'**

**There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.**

**Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-'**

**He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.**

**Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.**

**'Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome.'**

**Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.**

**'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!'**

**Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.**

**'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!'**

**Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.**

**'I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan,' Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.**

**Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.**

**The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'**

**Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.**

**'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ...'**

**Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.**

**Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.**

**'... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.'**

**She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.**  
**  
'Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her. 'Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ...'**  
Harry had tuned out as Dumbledore continued his speech, wondering why the Ministry of Magic would want to control Hogwarts. The sound of clattering and banging brought Harry out of his thoughts, realising that Dumbledore had finished his speech and had dismissed the school. Standing up he followed Fred and George to the Gryffindor Tower. As he entered his dorm silence broke out as the boys stared at him, not wanting to put up with their crap, he closed and stuck his curtains around the bed before putting a silencing spell up. Quickly getting dress and summoning a mouse for Poca to eat. He welcomed the warm embrace of Morpheus.


End file.
